KAKUZU'S  DEATH
by Naoka Eshtophiiaa DeevKhan
Summary: kakuzu, anggota akatsuki yang matre ini ternyata bisa mati juga ya ? kok bisa ? RnR ajha yo !Oneshoot,,


**KAKUZU'S DEATH**

**disclaimer : masashi kishimoto**

**rated : T**

**pairing : kakuzu**

**summary : huua ! kakuzu tewas ? kenapa yo ?**

pagi yang mendung, mendung sekali untuk seorang anggota akatsuki satu ini. laki laki bercadar ala pemain sinetron ayat ayat cinta ini duduk termenung di bawah pohon cabe. ada apa gerangan ?

'sial,, duit gue habis gara gara leader sialan itu.. ' batin kakuzu..

'ga lama kan pacar gue ultah, gue mesti beliin ssuatu untuk dia..' *kakuzu punya pacar?*

'pengen nya sih beliin bunga, tapi gimana ya ?' kakuzu masih bingung sendiri ..

ga lama sambil duduk termenung, dia melihat segerombol orang sedang mengangkut ssuatu... ya, mengangkut mayat. rombongan pelayat itu memasuki wilayah pemakaman dan kakuzu yang merasa tertarik segera mengikuti rombongan itu.

sampai di pemakaman, alangkah berbunga bunga nya hati kakuzu melihat tragedy di pemakaman itu. para pelayat memberikan bunga bunga indah bertulis kan "turut berduka cita" di sekitar peti jenazah, tapi yang pasti, yang dilihat kakuzu itu adalah amplop berisi uang wakaf/sumbangan dari para pelayat kepada keluarga yang meninggal.

dalam hati kakuzu bergumam "oohh,, jadi gitu ya rasanya mati, pantesan gue gak pernah dapat duit ternyata klo mati, gue bisa dapat duit banyak dan bunga nya bisa untuk yayank aku ! hohoho, maklu gue kan blom pernah mati". kakuzu terlihat senyam senyum sendiri dan langsung go to !

di jalan raya sambil melihat mobil lalu lalang, kepikiran lagi tuh zombie tuk bunuh diri biar ada yang ngamplop untuk dia..

tau tau si kakuzu nyebrang jalan waktu ada mobil tronton lewat kenceng..

ciitt ! bruak ! kakuzu terlempar ke depan dan mobil itu masih jalan, tepat kakuzu ada di bawah kolong mobil, supir tronton itu turun ..

"waduh,, kok ngeri juga ya ketabrak mobil? gimana nieh, gue kagak mati." ujar kakuzu dalam hati.

''ah, pura pura mati aja lah, nanggung, dah banyak yang liat, klo gue ga mati gue nya yang malu. ok, mati sebentar no jutsu" kata kakuzuz penuh ambisi tuk dapat duit.

supir tronton nengok ke bawah dan ngeliat tubuh kakuzu ada di kolong mobil. "masya allah.." kata supir nya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sasuke uchiha.

gak lama banyak orang bergerumun di sana, dan beberapa mulai menarik tubuh kakuzu keluar.

"gimana ? gimana ?" orang2 yang pada datang nanyain saksi disitu.

"hmm.. dah mati... " kata orang2 itu.

"innalilahi wa innailahi rojiun.."

di markas akatsuki !

tok tok tok ! permisi !

pain : iya, cari sapa ya ?

tamu : kenalkan saya naruto uzumaki, kapolda konohagakure..

pain : oia, ada apa ya ?

naruto : maaaf sebelumnya, apa benar ini alamat tempat tinggal bapak kakuzu ?

pain : sebenernya ini rumah *baca: gubug* milik saya, tapi memang ada yang namanya kakuzu tinggal di sini, ada apa ya ?

naruto : mm,, sebenernya, pak kakuzu telah meninggal dunia, td siang dia tertabrak tronton, yang menabrak namanya uchiha sasuke

pain : uappehh ?

naruto : iya pak, mayat nya kini ada di RSUD sunagakure, silahkan utk di makamkan dan bisa bernegosiasi dgn tersangka. saya permisi dulu !

pain : iya iya, makasih pak..

melihat sang tamu berpakaian polisi lengkap telah jauh, pain berteriak ..

"uwooy ... smuanya... kakuzu jiun ?" treak pain pake 1000 toa'

para member akatsuki langsung datangin tuh pain yang masih treak treak !

sasori : beneran si kakuzu jiun ? tumben..

deidara : kasian juga un !

tobi : ?

konan : ngirit pengeluaran lah dengan minggat nya satu orang

kisame : sepi donk ne markas, kagak ada yang nagih utang lg ..

itachi : ya syukur donk, pastinya kita gak bakalan di kejar kejar rentenir lagi..

kisame : bener juga lu !

pain : yeah !

hidhan : sing,, mengapa terjadi kepada dirimu..

aku tak percaya kau telah tiada...

harus kah ku pergi, tinggalkan dunia ...

agar aku dapat berjumpa dengan mu ...

pain : sana loe nyusul kakuzu, seneng bgt gue !

hidhan : oh kakuzu, malang nya nasib mu di beri umur pendek ! *?*

kakuzu's death

itachi : loh, sasuke ... lagi paan loe ?

sasuke : ini, gue nabrak zombie, jadi terpaksa gue dtangin tu pemakaman dia ..

itachi : kakuzu ?

sasuke : hooh .. loe kenal ?

itachi : ya iya lah, secara dia musuh besar gue, untung loe tabrak dia mpe mampus. gue berhutang ma loe sas..

pain : iya sas, gue juga ngucapin makasih yo, udah matiin si zombie ni ..

deidara : iya un, utang gue banyak ma dia ..

sasuke : yoi bro !

hidhan : oh kakuzu ... hiks hiks !

di pemakaman kakuzu, banyak sekali yang datang *tumben*.. ada yang membawa karangan bunga super kecil dan sedang, para anggota akatsuki lain pun hanya memberi kakuzu setangkai bunga yang di dapat di

tenagh jalan. gak tau punya siapa, asal cabut !

pain : saya selaku teman dan kerabat baik almarhum meminta maaf sebesar besar apabila ada kesalahan almarhum yang masih melekat di hati bapak dan ibu yang di sengaja atau pun tida sengaja..

saya juga mengucapkan banyak banyak terima kasih atas sumbangan dana dan karangan bunga dari anda smua nya !

kuping kakuzu langsung megar kayak corong minyak pas denger kata dana !

"wuah .. kakuzu sang milyader, setelah pemakaman ini gue bkal kluar dari peti sumpek ini dan bawa kabur tu duit" batin kakuzu

tiba tiba datang beberapa orang yang klihatan nya sangat rapi dan tegas .. nama nya gaara, shikamaru dan beberapa orang lagi.

gaara : maaf mengganggu pak pain .. kami ingin menegaskan sekali lagi tentang biaya rumah sakit dan biaya pemakaman !

pain : oia pak, dana nya sudah terkumpul dan barang kali sudah cukup untuk membayar sewa kamar UGD rumah sakit, ambulance dan biaya lain nya ..

shikamaru : baiklah, smuanya sudah di hitung !

pain : hmm.. berapa jumalah nya pak ?

gaara : smua nya total lima juta tujuh ratus lima puluh tiga ribu dolar ...

pain : hmm.. seperti nya uang kami juga sekitar segitu, sebentar saya ambilkan uang nya !

kakuzu yang mendengar percakapan tiga orang itu langsung merasa terancam,,

"bagaimana ini, uang ku akan habis jika untuk membayar tagihan2 itu ?" dalam hati kakuzu

"tak ada cara lain, ku harus bawa kabur tu duit !"

duakk !

kakuzu menjebol peti mati yang sejak tadi dirnya ada di situ dan langsung menyambar satu amplop penuh isi uang !

dan ... gubrak !

smua orang di pemakaman itu gubrak termasuk mayat mayat di dalam tanah !

tamat

yaha ! aneh bgt ni fic, bahasa nya campur2, kadang2 pke loe gue ga lama pke anda saya ntar pke aku kamu ! ga jelas ni cerita, maklum masih belajar !

haha,, bye bye, please review nya yo !


End file.
